


we vibe

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i'll let you decide if it's platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: He broke up with me.I'm ordering in, I'll pick up ice cream on the way home.Koutarou pockets his phone and considers what to order for food. Breakups are usually Chinese, but he’s really feeling pizza. He hopes Keiji won’t mind too much, and picks up an extra carton of cookies and cream just in case he does.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	we vibe

_ >>He broke up with me. _

_ <<I’m ordering in, I’ll pick up ice cream on the way home. _

Koutarou pockets his phone and considers what to order for food. Breakups are usually Chinese, but he’s really feeling pizza. He hopes Keiji won’t mind too much, and picks up an extra carton of cookies and cream just in case he does.

Dinner arrives just before his roommate does, so Koutarou gets their usual set up ready to go. He plates several pieces of pepperoni for himself and several of olive and sausage for Keiji. The ice cream is in the freezer; he’ll coax Keiji into getting up later and serve it then.

Keiji comes in quietly, as he usually does. The only reason Koutarou even notices is that he sets his backpack down on the table, which groans under its minimal weight. Koutarou turns his head, and Keiji looks up at him. 

Koutarou opens his arms wordlessly.

Keiji crosses the room and collapses into his hold. He never cries after breakups, but he does lay heavily with his head against Koutarou’s chest and do a lot of sighing. After a little while, he turns around to eat pizza. Koutarou holds his waist with one arm and eats pizza with the other. 

“I know it had only been a few months,” Keiji says after a while. “But I had a good feeling about him.”

“I know,” Koutarou says, because he does. They’d talked about it at least once, although Keiji never talks much about his boyfriends. “Did he give you a reason?”

Keiji doesn’t answer. He shoves the last piece of pizza on his plate into his mouth with something like vengeance. 

It’s quite a while later, after Keiji has rested against Koutarou for a while longer, after Koutarou has scooted Keiji out of his lap long enough to go grab a carton of ice cream and two spoons, before Keiji speaks again. 

“He said it’s because I’ll never love him the way I love you,” Keiji says.

Koutarou furrows his brows. “But we’re just friends.”

“That’s what I told him. I’ve told him that from the beginning. But he says I’m in love with you and I’m just too blind to see it.”

Koutarou takes his next bite of ice cream thoughtfully. Sure, he and Keiji have been friends for years, close enough that becoming roommates had only been logical when Keiji had followed him to college, that they’d stayed roommates in the years after college as well. But that’s just because they’ve known each other for upwards of ten years now. 

(A small voice in his head tells him he’s never been this close with Tetsurou, his other best friend, and that Tetsurou has never been this close with his best friend Kenma. But that voice is small enough that it’s easy to ignore.)

“That’s ridiculous,” Koutarou says after he swallows. He presses a kiss to the back of Keiji’s head. “You’ll find someone who understands you, babe. You’re just too perfect to date anyone who doesn’t get it, you know?”

“And you’re too blind to my faults, as usual,” Keiji says, a laugh in his voice. He sighs and tips his head backward onto Koutarou’s shoulder so he can look at him. “You’re perfect too, you know.”

Koutarou smiles. “That’s why no one will date me, huh?”

“I think your standards are too high.”

“Not true. I just haven’t found anyone I really vibe with, you know?”

“I have absolutely no idea what ‘vibes’ you’re referring to.”

“Vibes, Keiji! Like, you know, when you’re on the same wavelength in your heads and your hearts, and you just look at the person and you’re like, yeah, I get you! We vibe, you know.”

“We vibe?”

“We vibe.”

Keiji shoves a spoonful of ice cream into Koutarou’s mouth. “Vibe with that.”

They both laugh loudly, and Koutarou thinks Keiji’s gonna be okay.


End file.
